Be My Valentine
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sasuke cowok dingin yang ternyata bisa romantis hanya untuk Hinata... OneShoot, dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina... RnR Please :)


**Be My Valentine**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

**Spesial for Valentine Sasuke Hinata.**

**Silahkan baca...**

Atap sekolah..

"Sa-sasuke-kun maaf a-aku lupa ti-tidak membuat cokelat u-untukmu," Hinata menundukan kepalanya, dia merasa sedih karena tidak membuatkan cokelat valentine untuk kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal hari ini adalah Hari Valentine dimana seorang gadis memberikan hadiah cokelat pada lelaki yang dianggap istimewa untuknya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekasih yang telah ia pacari selama satu tahun. Laki-laki itu merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya membalutnya dalam rengkuhan hangat pelukannya dari samping. Sasuke menumpukkan dagunya di bahu kanan Hinata.

"Apa aku meminta hadiah padamu Hime?" Sasuke berbicara secara mesra di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu merona malu.

"Ti-tidak.."

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi semua gadis me-memberikan hadiah cokelat u-untukmu, di lo-loker, di rak se-sepatumu, bahkan di me-mejamu banyak hadiah dari me-mereka." Ternyata Hinata sedang cemburu karena banyaknya hadiah dari para gadis untuk Sasuke. 'Kau manis kalau cemburu seperti ini Hime,' pikir Sasuke tersenyum,

"Bu-bukannya setiap hari valentine sang ga-gadis memberikan co-cokelat untuk pasangannya, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau telah termakan oleh marketing yang ingin dagangan mereka terjual habis Hime," Kata Sasuke datar menatap Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya menatap kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalian para gadis dibohongi oleh orang-orang marketing agar membeli cokelat mereka."

Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan tidak menyangka dengan fakta yang diucapkan Sasuke, jadi selama ini gadis-gadis telah di bohongi.

"Su-sulit dipercaya."

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah dagu Hinata dan menariknya pelan agar wajah Hinata menghadapnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke diam, mata kelam Sasuke telah menawan mata lavender Hinata untuk terus bertatapan lama.

"Hime dengarkan setiap yang aku ucapkan ini," Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui untuk mendengarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia menatap Hinata dan mulai berbicara, "Dengar, Aku tidak butuh semua hadiah dari para gadis-gadis."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata untuk selanjutnya," Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu."

Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi di tahan oleh jari telunjuk Sasuke yang berada di bibir Hinata menandakan agar Hinata diam," Tidak, dengarkan aku sampai selesai bicara, paham."

Melihat tidak ada gerakan yang di lakukan Hinata untuk menyelanya, Sasuke melanjutkan lagi ucapannya," Dan setiap hari kami-sama juga telah menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau gadis yang memang di takdirkan hanya untukku."

"Hime, selalu tetap ingatlah tentang cinta kita setiap hari."

"Ingatlah setiap kasih sayang yang kita ciptakan masing-masing mulai kemarin, sekarang hingga masa depan esok."

Kini Hinata diam tak bersuara, dia tetap mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata di ucapkan dari kekasih hatinya ini," Setiap waktu hatiku hanya selalu memanggilmu, dengarkanlah teriakan hatiku untukmu," Sasuke mengangkat tangan kiri Hinata dan meletakkannya di dadanya supaya Hinata dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan pada Hinata tadi.

"Aku sangat senang, aku sangat senang."

"Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan betapa senangnya diriku mendapatkan dirimu Hime."

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku Hime."

"Jadilah valentine hanya untukku Hime," Hinata tidak dapat membendung air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya sedari tadi, saat mendengar setiap rangkaian kata demi kata yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Melihat kekasihnya menangis, Sasuke mengangkat tangan Hinata yang tadi berada di tangannya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi valentine di hatiku setiap hari Hime," tak tahan dengan sikap romantis Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya membuat Hinata menubruk tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Air matanya tidak berhenti dari tadi. Tidak, Hinata tidak menangis karena dia bersedih tapi, dia mengeluarkan air matanya untuk sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Air mata yang berasal dari mata Hinata adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku mau menjadi valentine hanya untukmu Sa-sasuke kun," Hinata menenggelamkan mukanya pada leher Sasuke, dia malu memperlihatkan muka menangisnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke membelai rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata pelan, menenangkan Hinata yang saat ini menangis. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dari lubuk hatinya ini dapat membuat Hinata menangis seperti ini.

"Husst, Hime jangan menangis lagi."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, sedikit demi sedikit tangisan Hinata berubah menjadi isakan kecil dan akhirnya berhenti. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menatapnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa menjadi laki-laki romantis sekarang.

Sasuke yang semua orang kenal adalah Sasuke yang dingin dan datar bukan berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki yang menjadi romantis seperti ini.

"A-aku tidak menyangka k-kau romantis ju-juga Sasuke-kun."

"Hanya untukmu, Hime."

CUP

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata, Hinata yang tidak siap hanya dapat melebarkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian Hinata pun jadi ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua berciuman saling membagi rasa kasih sayang antara mereka. Kasih sayang dapat terjadi atau diciptakan setiap saat bagi setiap insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara, dan tidak hanya tergantung pada satu hari saja.

**OWARI**

A/N : Sudah selesai.. *menabur bubuk gatal... gimana? Jelek? Disini sengaja aku buat sasuke sedikit romantis, karena selama ini aku baca di fic sasu kurang mendapatkan peran jadi cowok romantis. Bayangin aja cowok sekeren sasu jadi romantis pasti semua cewek akan meleleh. Oh ya soal tadi ada orang-orang marketing tentang cokelat itu fakta loh.. aku tahu dari tv ada ceritanya tuh. Ok sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, saya ucapkan selamat hari valentine...

**...Mohon Di Review...**


End file.
